PDKT! Di Ruang Kantor
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: /Pengumuman. Bagi yang bernama Aster Phoenix, harap menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Sekali lagi, bagi yang bernama Aster Phoeni, harap menuju ruang kepala sek—/ PDKT! Series


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Family, Romance, Humor, Friend-Ship.**_

 _ **Pair: Reio x Aster x Reiji.**_

 _ **Warning: Typo, bahasa tak senonoh, pedofil, AU, some mistakes EYD, OOC.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Oh, tolong. Mengapa si Om-Om Plontos di manga lebih ganteng dari pada di Anime?**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **PDKT! Di Ruang Kantor**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Tugas dikumpulkan besok."

"Baik, Pak!"

Suara para siswa serentak menjawab pesan Pak Castello di depan kelas. Ada yang benar-benar mendengarkan, ada yang keluar sekadar menumpang lalu dari telinga, ada juga yang tidak mendengarkan karena asyik melamun atau mendengarkan lagu dari _earphone_ diam-diam.

Suasana berganti riuh menyerupai pasar saat Pak Castello keluar dari ruangan. Buku dan alat tulis dimasukkan secara kasar ke dalam tas. Ada yang memotret catatan dengan ponsel pintar dan memasukkan bukunya ke dalam laci, ditinggal, terlalu malas membawa bolak-balik ke rumah.

Meragukan apakah foto di album ponsel benar-benar akan dilihat begitu sampai rumah. Atau malah begitu malam tiba, mengirim pesan pada teman sekelas, meminta foto jawaban tugas. Jika rajin, langsung mencatat. Jika masih malas, besok datang pagi-pagi, baru catat kiriman murid yang lebih pintar. Siaga uang saku agak lebihan untuk imbalan mentraktir ayam lalapan di cafetaria sekolah.

Kebiasaan.

Aster, sih, anak rajin. Mencatat tugas dengan rapi di buku, lalu menyimpannya di dalam tas. Nanti malam dikerjakan. Kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti, tinggal tanya Seto. Mumpung Aster sudah mencatat _e-mail_ -nya.

Selesai mencatat, Aster mengeluarkan buku memo. Hari ini sudah memasuki jadwal untuk berbelanja. Mumpung ayahnya sudah mengirim uang untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari selama sebulan, Aster harus mencatat keuangan baik-baik. Em ..., coba, apa saja yang kurang di kulkas dan lemari tempat penyimpanan bahan makanan, ya?

Tomat? Sudah. Terong? Sudah. Susu? Masih ada persediaan sekotak. Oke, berarti yang perlu cuma bumbu dapur..., wortel ..., bayam ..., beras ..., telur ..., dan daging ayam. Daging sapi, kapan-kapan saja dibeli. Supermarket belum ada diskon. Aster harus menghemat uang untuk membeli poster Om-Om cakep.

 _ **/Pengumuman. Bagi yang bernama Aster Phoenix, harap menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Sekali lagi, bagi yang bernama Aster Phoenix, harap menuju ruang kepala sek—/**_

Watdefak?

Ujung pensil Aster patah. Kertas memo jadi tercoret secara tak sengaja.

Suasana kelas menjadi hening diinterupsi speaker, kemudian serentak menoleh ke arah Aster. Aster sendiri perlu waktu lama untuk mencerna suara speaker barusan.

Katakan, apakah Aster salah dengar?

"Oi, Phoenix, buruan sana ke ruang kepsek. Ditunggu nanti," tegur teman sebangku Aster.

Oh, rupanya Aster tidak salah dengar. Tetapi, tolong pikirkan. Pikirkan baik-baik.

Untuk apa kepsek mencarinya? Apa tujuan beliau? Rasanya Aster berlaku baik-baik di sekolah, tugas-tugas juga dikerjakan sebaik mungkin, seragam selalu rapi. Eh, kecuali saat nilainya agak kurang. Tetapi itu sudah lama, sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu!

Apa gara-gara tadi pagi ...?

Tunggu ...

Aster menarik kerah siswa yang menegurnya tadi.

"Hei!"

"Maaf, sebentar. Aku ingin tanya. Siapa nama kepala sekolah kita?" tanya Aster.

"Reio Akaba."

Reio Akaba.

Reio ... Akaba.

Akaba ...

Akaba ...

Reiji ... Akaba.

Reiji Akaba.

Reiji Akaba!

"Si Keparat itu ..." Aster melepas kerah teman sekelasnya dan menggebrak meja.

Tindakan itu tentu memancing banyak pasang mata yang mengalihkan pandangan ke arah mereka. Namun, Aster tak peduli. Aster mengantongi buku notes biru yang diperolehnya saat main di game center bareng Yuuya minggu lalu.

Sambil menghentak-hentak, Aster berjalan keluar kelas. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, suasana hatinya menjadi buruk lagi.

Aaaargh! Benar-benar menyebalkan! Menjengkelkan! Mengesalkan!

Aster benar-benar bete bukan kepalang mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukan Reiji tadi pagi. Seenaknya saja menyentuh dadanya karena mengira Aster seorang perempuan! Penghinaan! Aster itu laki-laki! Gagah begini bagaimana mungkin dikira wanita?! Aster perkasa!

Dan lagi ... Reio? Reiji? Nama mereka mirip. Bahkan nama keluarganya sama. Apa mereka punya hubungan keluarga? Seperti ... ayah dan anak, mungkin? Jika iya, betapa inginnya Aster memprotes pada kepsek tersebut tentang kelakuan bejat Reiji padanya. _Sekuhara_! Tidak senonoh! Benar-benar kurang ajar!

Apa Reiji mengadu tentang kelakuan Aster? Huh, _bring it on_! Aster lawan!

Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana rupa kepala sekolah, ya? Aster tak ingat lagi. Ketika upacara penerimaan sewaktu dia diterima masuk pun Aster tak ingat sama sekali rupa beliau. Wajar saja, Aster mupeng sendiri karena Om memberinya kecupan di kening selain ucapan selamat berhasil memasuki sekolah _Maiami High School_. Youko juga melakukan hal yang sama, sih, tetapi sepertinya Aster tidak terlalu menganggapnya berlebih.

Tak lama kemudian, Aster sampai di depan ruang kepsek. Pintu dengan papan bertulis Kepala Sekolah tersebut terlihat megah. Hmp, wajar saja, khas dari ruang kepsek.

Aster menarik napas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Tangan kanannya dikepal dan diangkat ke depan pintu.

Tok! Tok!

'Masuk.'

Suara sahutan dari dalam terdengar nyaris samar-samar. Namun masih bisa terdengar. Tidak tahu mengapa bulu kuduk Aster berdiri, tengkuknya meremang lagi. Ada apa ini? Kenapa instingnya berbunyi lagi?

Mengabaikan firasat buruk yang teramat sangat, Aster memegang gagang pintu dan memutarnya perlahan.

"Permisi ..."

"Oh! Kamu sudah datang, Aster? Kemarilah."

Suara berat khas bapak-bapak namun dengan nada riang tersebut menghentikan gerakan Aster. Indera pendengaran Aster mendadak soak, berbunyi nyaring seperti ada lebah yang berdengung di daun telinga.

Siswa tersebut membeku di tempat. Batinnya mulai memaki dirinya sendiri untuk lebih percaya pada insting. Hari ini sudah dua kali instingnya menyuruhnya segera enyah angkat kaki.

"Kenapa diam saja? Masuklah, Aster Phoenix."

Mendengar nama lengkapnya disebut, mau tak mau Aster memasuki ruangan dan menutupi pintu rapat-rapat. Apa boleh buat, sudah terlanjur datang. Biarlah, bersikap biasa saja. Jangan berpikir setelah ini akan ada d**do, bor**l, dan pen***asi. Belum saatnya.

Dua langkah memasuki ruangan, bahu pemuda perak berjengit. Aster tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, dirinya terperangah luar biasa melihat sosok kepala sekolah yang berdiri di depan mejanya.

Apa bila sebelumnya para pembaca mengira sosok Reio adalah pria berkepala plontos, berkacamata, tampak berwibawa, dan bijaksana, juga bermata tajam. Maka berbahagialah, tepat sekali.

Namun, harap tambahkan senyum pedofil bersemangat dan aura bunga-bunga di sekelilingnya. Juga meja yang dipenuhi berkas-berkas dan barang-barang berbau pink dan boneka anak-anak yang sangat berbau _lolicon_ dan _shotacon_.

Benarkah ini kantor ...? Kenapa pula dindingnya berwarna pink polkadot biru? Dan apa itu hiasan bunga di tiap sudut ruangan ... boneka _barbie_ ...?

Akal sehat Aster memaksa mengikuti gerakan alami tubuhnya membungkuk memberi hormat pada kepala sekolahnya meski hatinya sangat bersikeras untuk segera angkat kaki dari sini.

"Jangan bersikap formal begitu. Kemarilah."

Demi Kukang Unyu. Bukan hanya senyumannya, tetapi suaranya pun seperti Om-Om Pedo. Oh, astaga, Aster merasa pening. Bagaimana bisa kepala sekolahnya berada di ruangan semacam ini?!

Seakan tahu ke mana arah pikiran Aster, sang kepsek lantas berucap.

"Oh, ruangan ini? Bapak dari dulu punya _fetish_ pada sesuatu berbau _kyuun_ , _kira-kira_ , imut, dan yang manis-manis. Makanya ruang kerja Bapak didekorasi seperti ini. Manis, 'kan?"

MANIS?!

Ini ruangan jahanam!

Perut Aster terasa mual.

Reio Akaba berpindah tempat dari singgasananya, berjalan menghampiri Aster yang mematung di belakang pintu. Siswa tersebut refleks siaga, bergerak waspada. Tengkuknya kembali meremang.

Bapak kepsek tersebut berhenti semeter di depan Aster. Beliau tampak mengamati Aster dengan seksama. Tingkah lakunya mengingatkan Aster pada Reiji. Jika dilihat dari perawakan Reio, kelihatannya mereka adalah ayah dan anak. Dan tampaknya sang ayah pun tidak jauh berbeda.

Ehem, sintingnya.

Perasaan Aster tak enak.

"Kamu diterima."

"Eh?" Aster berkedip-kedip. Diterima? Apanya yang diterima? Apa maksudnya? Apa yang dimaksud Bapak Reio? Beliau tampak tersenyum puas.

"Anu, Pak ...?"

"Oh, maaf. Kamu pasti bingung, ya?" Bapak Reio membuka amplop coklat di tangannya, selembar kertas diambil dari dalam sana.

"Kertas apa itu, Pak?" tanya Aster.

Bapak Reio tersenyum. "Bagus kamu bertanya. Ini adalah kertas formulir untuk peserta turnamen antar sekolah yang akan diadakan dua minggu lagi. Turnamen bela diri judo."

Turnamen? Bela diri? Judo? Antar sekolah? Hm ..., sepertinya Aster mulai paham.

"Bapak ingin meminta saya menjadi peserta?" tebak Aster.

Bapak Reio menjentikkan jari. "Tepat sekali! Itulah maksud Bapak, Aster!" Beliau tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Aster.

Astaga, yang begini lagi. Aster jujur, paling tidak suka. Aster tidak suka keahliannya dijadikan tontonan. Mengikuti klub saja tidak mau. Meski demikian Aster lega yang dimaksud Reio tentang ini. Serius, Aster mengira dia akan diikutkan lomba peragaan busana yang notabene untuk betina atau semacamnya. Tetapi, tunggu ... tahu dari mana beliau bahwa Aster ahli bela diri?

"Maaf ... Kalau boleh tahu, mengapa Aster memilih saya ...?" tanya Aster penasaran, tentu saja ia ingin tahu. Aster berani sumpah, tidak pernah satu kali pun menunjukkan kebolehannya di sekolah ini.

Kecuali ...

"Putra Bapak yang merekomedasikan kamu."

Putra? Kening Aster berkerut. Memang benar rupanya.

"Reiji Akaba ...?"

"Oh, kamu mengenalnya?"

 _ANJENK._

"Ya ..., tadi pagi," jawab Aster ogah-ogahan. Sejujurnya, Aster mendadak bete karena jadi mengingat si brengsek itu.

Bapak Reio bersidekap. "Apabila Putra Bapak sampai merekomendasikan orang lain selain dirinya, berarti kemungkinan besar kamu memang berbakat. Bapak mungkin belum pernah melihat aksimu, tetapi postur tubuhmu meyakinkan."

Aster memang pernah dengar ahli bela diri bisa dilihat dari postur tubuh. Walau sekarang jarang sekali ada yang memperhatikan sedetail mungkin. Kebanyakan yang bilang begitu adalah kenalannya dari beberapa dojo.

"Meski demikian, ada hal lain yang membuat Bapak memilihmu. Dan Bapak yakin hal ini juga yang membuat Putra Bapak memilihmu."

Hah?

Aster mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hal lain? Memangnya apa, Pak?" tanya Aster penasaran.

Bapak Reio tertawa girang sambil menepuk bahu Aster lagi. "Kenapa pakai bertanya? Sudah tentu karena wajahmu yang manis itu."

Dafuk.

Aster mendadak meriang. Rupanya ini maksud dari firasatnya tadi! Benar-benar buruk!

"Putra Bapak tak salah pilih. Kamu memang benar-benar manis! Wajahmu sangat imut, tubuhmu pun mungil. Kulitmu seputih susu, dan begitu mulus seperti boneka. Rambutmu juga halus dan tersisir rapi, cantik!" Kepala Bapak Reio mengangguk-angguk.

"Rasanya Bapak tidak percaya kalau kamu anak laki-laki. Jika tahu begini, seharusnya sejak awal masuk sekolah ini kamu sering-sering main ke ruangan Bapak, dong," tutur Bapak Reio dengan mata terpejam dan alis melengkung ke bawah, jangan lupakan senyuman penuh keyakinannya.

Pusing melanda Aster.

"Apa maksud Bapak ...? Dan mengapa saya harus sering ke ruangan Bapak ...?" tanya Aster frustasi.

Lagi-lagi itu, karena wajahnya yang manis dan postur tubuhnya yang terbilang pendek dibandingkan siswa sebayanya. Aster paling benci dirinya dilirik karena dua hal itu. Aster ganteng! Gagah! Perkasa! Beda dengan kakaknya yang memang berwajah cantik! Dan Aster hanya masih dalam masa pertumbuhan! Nanti juga tambah tinggi!

"Kenapa kamu bertanya? Sudah jelas karena Bapak tertarik padamu," jawab sang kepala sekolah, matanya kembali terbuka dan memasang senyuman penuh percaya diri.

Tiga perempatan merah merona tercipta di kening Aster. Sungguh, suasana hati Aster menjadi sangat buruk.

"Hei, jangan cemberut. Senyum dong buat Bapak," celetuk Bapak Reio sambil menarik kedua ujung sudut bibir Aster.

"Maaf, ya, Pak ..." Aster berusaha mati-matian menahan emosinya. "Saya jujur. Saya merasa terhormat dipilih langsung oleh Bapak pada turnamen bela diri judo. Tetapi maaf, saya tidak terima jika dipilih karena penampilan luar saya. Saya gagah! Saya perkasa! Saya hanya butuh waktu untuk menambah tinggi badan!"

"Owh! Semangat yang membara, itu bagus, Aster Phoenix!"

Wajah manis bertemu seragam kepala sekolah. Aster meronta didekap oleh Bapak Reio.

"Suatu kebanggaan bagi Bapak memiliki anak murid sepertimu. Bapak suka kepribadianmu, Aster Phoenix."

"Lepasin, Pak!" Aster meronta liar. Cih! Cengkraman beliau kuat sekali!

"Oi, Pak Tua."

Suara yang terdengar familiar menyela di ambang pintu. Baik Bapak Reio dan Aster menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat Reiji Akaba berdiri di ambang pintu dengan raut wajah keras, tak suka melihat pemandangan yang menyambut kedatangannya.

"Kok kamu kemari lagi. Sudah beres kerjanya?" sapa Bapak Reio.

"Aku tak ada urusan denganmu, Pak Tua. Lepaskan dia. Enak saja kau mau mengambil pacarku! Ayo lepaskan!" Reiji menarik kasar Aster hingga terlepas dari dekapan ayahnya.

"Siapa pacarmu?!" Jerit Aster protes. Enak saja menjadikan Aster sebagai miliknya, bahkan Aster tidak menjawabnya sama sekali!

"Hei, jangan kasar begitu. Dan apa maksudmu dia pacarmu?" Protes sang kepsek berkacak pinggang.

Reiji balas menatap ayahnya sinis dengan kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Aster dari belakang dengan posesif. "Dia milikku sejak tadi pagi."

"Persetujuan sepihak! Aku tidak pernah menyetujuinya!" Teriak Aster jengkel bukan kepalang. Kali ini ia berusaha lepas dari Ketua OSIS bejat tersebut.

"Jadi, Aster Phoenix, kamu mau mengikuti turnamen ini?" tanya Bapak Reio dengan nada riang, seolah tak merasa bersalah atas tindakannya tadi.

"Tid—Gah! Bangsat! Tanganmu memegang apa?!" Bentak Aster pada Reiji. Tangan Aster menyentak tangan Reiji yang mengelus dada Aster yang berlapis seragam.

"Benar-benar rata, ya. Padahal kamu cantik begini," keluh Reiji.

Twitch!

GEDEBUK!

Dengan sedikit trik. Aster membanting Reiji dengan gaya judo. Sebetulnya itu salah satu teknik yang tidak pernah berhasil ia praktekkan jika melawan kakaknya.

Reiji meringis nyeri, punggungnya menghantam lantai cukup keras. Sang kepala sekolah terperangah di tempat, tidak menyangka Aster mampu membanting putranya.

"Dasar cabul! Bejat! Brengsek! _Hentai_! Tukang sodomi! _Ero_! _Pervert_! Ayah-anak Mesum! Seumur hidup aku tak akan sudi bertemu kalian lagi!"

BRAK!

Pintu dibanting keras-keras hingga menimbulkan dentuman kencang yang menyakitkan telinga.

Reiji bangun sambil meringis, telapak tangannya mengelus punggungnya yang terasa nyeri.

Bapak Reio bersiul begitu mampu mencerna yang telah terjadi. "Hebat sekali."

"Tipe galak dan judes. Anak yang menarik, bukan?"

"Mungkin bisa kujadikan istri kedua."

"Semburit maksudmu, Pak Tua? Jangan poligami. Dia akan jadi menantumu."

"Ngotot sekali kamu, Nak."

"Anda yang keras kepala, Pak Tua."

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
